


Peter Hale loves his Mischief

by MMForeverNerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMForeverNerd/pseuds/MMForeverNerd
Summary: When his life was at its worst, his knight in shining armor might have been more of an alpha werewolf who happened to be high up member of a notorious crime family. Stiles was smart enough to make it work out.Peters life was almost at its worst, but thankfully he had a little indulgence in the form of an Omega milk maid to put his wolf at ease for a while. Except their might have been a mix up at the Milk Maid company and he gets his Mischief instead.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 589





	1. Chapter 1

A year after his mother had died, after she had finally succumb to her illness, things had gotten allot worse. His father had gotten hooked to the bottle to try and numb his pain, he was close to losing his job because of his alcoholism, and Stiles felt a lot like he had lost both parents.

It was a particularly bad day, it wasn’t even ten a.m. and his dad was passed out on the coach. Since it was the weekend, Stiles was home from school. He took on the task of cleaning up all the beer and whisky bottles and airing the room out. He had already made lunch, having to climb onto the counters to get down the peanut butter.

His dad hadn’t touched his half of the sandwich. They were now out of bread, and peanut butter, and he barely had a swipe of jelly on it after swiping the last bits off the jar.

Stiles tried not to let his mouth salivate every time he looked at it while getting all the bottles out from under the coffee table, and then he had to climb behind the couch. In another year or so he likely wouldn’t be able to fit anymore. He was finally growing, and growing like a weed, which was bad because it wasn’t like they could afford new clothes that fit him when they couldn’t even afford to get groceries.

It was while Stiles was behind the coach that the crash had sounded. The small child had frozen, worried maybe his father had woken up in one of his tempers that occasionally came on when he only drank whisky.

His fear got worse when he realized that the crash wasn’t his father, and Stiles could just see through a crack in the cushion. Three scary looking men, all reeking of alpha and anger had broken into the house and they laughed when his dad didn’t even stir. The two bigger men grabbed his dad by his arms and dragged him to the middle of the room while the taller, slightly slimmer man closed the curtains.

Once no one could peek in, the man that had closed the blinds grabbed the glass of water Stiles had set on the coffee table for when his dad woke up, and dumped in on his dads face. His dad woke up, and the scent of his fear nearly made Stiles whimper. He kept silent though, even as his dad sputtered, “Hale, oh god, I can get you the money… I can get you the money.”

His dad was focused on the skinnier man, more terrified of him then the two brutes holding him. The name had his mind running because he knew that name, and he had a pretty good picture of how bad this was even before the man pulled out a really long looking knife.

“You said that two months ago, and four months ago, and it’s been six months since you so much as made a payment. My mother gave you a break because Claudia had been friends with her when they were children. That’s how you got my mother to give you such a big loan in the first place, but you took that kindness and spit in our faces. Now I see what you’ve been spending your money on instead of paying us back, I’m not so sure if I can wait for uncle Peter to get here before I start gutting you.”

The alpha was telling the truth and his eyes were glowing, and Stiles had to think. He might just be a little kid, but he was smart, smart enough to solve several of his dads cases for him so he didn’t lose his job. He was smart and he knew allot about the Hales, the biggest mob family on the west coast.

What set them above other mob families was that they were werewolves, so they were stronger and faster, and this man didn’t even need the knife that was getting closer to his dad’s face as the man whimpered.

Another voice called out from the back of the house, “Derek dear, be patient, if you start cutting him now it’s going to be over too soon. You know Talia wants this to last, wants to send a message to anyone else who thinks they want to rat on our family.”

This man was an alpha too, but he was dressed like Jackson’s Whitmore’s dad had on bring your dad to work day. A fancy suit and shiny shoes and he looked disgusted as he looked around at the mess Stiles had been working to clean up,“It’s bad enough you haven’t paid a cent in months, but now we know you’ve been talking to the deputies down at the Sheriffs office. You’ve been spotted going in and out at least three times in this month alone, even if you take the back exit that doesn’t mean we’re blind. Now why don’t you boys practice some punches on this bag of meat for a few minutes while I call the bank to see how much this house is worth, if it can pay off his loan then maybe we won’t have to dig a six foot hole for him.” 

Stiles had to bite his lip when his dad made some hurt sounds, when he heard the sound of fists hitting his flesh. They were holding back, if a werewolf threw a punch at a human like his dad with all their strength it would kill them.

The young boy had learned that from some of his father’s cases. Stiles had been working several murders that had ties to the Hale family and that gave him an idea. His mind was racing so fast he almost was too late. Peter walked back into the room, (when had he left, Stiles wasn’t sure), “Bad news for you Noah, since you owe the bank some money too this house won’t cover the cost of your loans. I’m disappointed we are going to take a loss, but clearly we can’t let you live. Derek if you will.”

Derek pulled his knife out again, and Stiles jumped out from behind the coach, “Wait! Please!”

Derek looked younger when he jumped, and the thought that Stiles had managed to scare an alpha male who also happened to be a werewolf, would have made him laugh in another situation. It was clear that all of the men weren’t quite sure what to do.

Stiles was ten years old but he looked younger. A part of that the doctor had said was from the stress the last time Stiles went to see them, but another part was that, omegas, as rare as they were, always just seemed to be smaller children. He might grow to be tall, but until he had his first true heat he would probably still look like a baby, even if he was growing allot now.

Peter took a curious step towards him scenting the air, the others were doing the same, and his dad looked really scared now, “Mieczyslaw, remember what we taught you if someone ever broke in?”

Ignoring his words was easy, because that had been years ago, and he wasn’t going to let his dad die when he had a plan. He did flinch when the two men holding him recovered and one of them hit him in the face, this time with enough force to knock him out. His dad was still breathing though, so everything would be okay.

Peter took another step closer, a curious grin on his face, “Mischief was it? Is this your house?”

He couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back, but he tried to cover for that and the way his hands were shaking with the one thing he was best at, “Obviously it’s my house, it’s my dad your beating up. You’re a werewolf aren’t you, shouldn’t you have been able to smell that without asking?”

Derek growled at him, but Peter tipped his head back to let out a laugh. Derek looked at his uncle like he had never heard him laugh before, which from what Stiles knew, wasn’t that big of a surprise. Since the man seemed in a good mood despite Stiles running his mouth, Stiles launched forward with his plan.

“My dad, we, have more to offer than just the house. You got it wrong, my dad isn’t an informant, he’s a deputy, and he’s one of three people that knows about the murders they are trying to stick you for. I mean, you totally killed them all but they tried to burn your house down so it’s understandable, but that’s not the point, I have access to all his files and records and I can help you get away with it. I can also tell you a name you missed while getting revenge. Just don’t kill my dad and I can give it all to you, and I swear we’ll let you know if the Hale name ever gets brought up in any sort of report. If anyone does try to go to the police, I can get you their name, their place of work, and their address in a day. You’ve spent a fortune paying off half the deputies in the building, and I can get you all their information for free, because we’ll still pay you back. If you were able to talk to the bank they will tell you we’ve never missed a payment, and I can pay you back in half the time my dad said he would.”

It was a good thing Stiles was good at talking fast because it meant he hadn’t given them an opportunity to interrupt. That was really good because at first what he was saying had made them furious. 

If Stiles weren’t so determined to save his dad he likely would have whimpered and ran away from the scent of angry alphas and their low matching growls. Peter hadn’t growled at him though, and Stiles knew that Peter was the one running the show. If he could convince Peter then the others wouldn’t hurt him.

The alpha tilted his head with a curious grin, “What’s to keep you from running to the Sheriff the second we leave?”

Really he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, “I will not go to the police, and I will deliver on my promises. If you don’t believe my heart beat then I can do a binding spell contract.”

The elder Hale looked impressed, the others just looked confused. Peter just grinned even wider, “Claudia never told us she had a son, one who inherited their mother’s spark.”

Derek seemed to catch on then, and looked to Stiles with shock, the omega shrugged a shoulder, “Mama didn’t want the magical community to know, wanted me to be able to grow up away from it all.”

That seemed to dim some of Peter’s smile, but thankfully that seemed to be convincing enough for him, “Alright, you write a contract that includes you and your father there, you get us all the information you promised and continue to get us that information. I’ll convince my sister that it’s best you get to keep your house. Also, if you truly do have a name of someone I missed, someone involved with that fire, and can prove it, I’ll forgive all of your dads debt, under one other condition.”

Honestly Stiles knew it couldn’t be that easy, he had a good plan, but not that good, “What condition is that?”

Peter looked to his dad then looked to the bottles all over, “You include in your contract that your father gets sober. If you are in fact Claudia’s son, that should be an easy enough thing, and your father won’t even have to know about it, will he?”

That would be tricky but not impossible, “Make him think you scared him away from the bottle with your warning?”

Peter smirked again, and he took a step closer, and put a hand on Stiles shoulder. The little omega hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten, he had been inching forward so slowly so as not to startle him. Stiles was half expecting it all to be a very crazy dream, but it wasn’t.

After that, things got better, got allot better. His dad kept one bottle of whisky locked in a cabinet that he let himself open once a year on his mother’s death, and he would have a single drink before locking it up again. With that came other changes too, and it was kind of like he had his dad back, but even better than before.

The incident really had scared the man into making other changes, and it wasn’t long before he became Sheriff a few years later. By the time he was sworn in to that office he had all but forgotten about Stiles’ contract with Peter Hale.

The omega was more than happy to keep up his end of the bargain, in fact he was almost driven to do more, because he had heard the fallout that had happened between Talia and Peter. He couldn’t be entirely sure, but he figured Peter forgiving nearly half a million dollars without running it by her, and letting some ‘witch’ make it a binding agreement was that much worse.

Peter had made Stiles include in the contract that the others would all be unable to talk about Stiles, and that they would say it was a witch that wrote up the contract. So Stiles might have made an effort to send some extra little things with his emails, things he didn’t have to, but when he found out from his dad how much money they had owed, he had to do something.

Something was not only giving them the proof that Alan Deaton had been in on the plan to burn down the Hale house, but also getting them information on where the bigger player was hidden. He sent them the hotel Kate Argent would be at, not far from one of the nearly impenetrable Argent compounds, he made sure to give them the information on the escort service she used. It was an expensive one because she liked to hurt her partners, liked to give them scars. He included all of that too.

A month later, he saw the unfortunate gas explosion that had occurred at that hotel, he wasn’t surprised that only one woman didn’t hear her smoke alarm go off. The coroner reported that she had taken some very heavy sleeping pills and likely hadn’t even woke up.

The next day an envelope came in the mail, addressed to Mischief, and along with a simple slip of paper that had thank you written on it, there was also ten thousand dollars in hundred dollars bills. Stiles tried to email and call the number Peter had given him, because he didn’t understand.

They could definitely use the money, Stiles had gotten into a car accident that put them in some serious debt and he had given up all the money he had saved up to try and buy a car. Still it felt wrong, Peter had done more than enough for them.

A month later another ten thousand dollars arrived in the mail, and this time the note read, “Payment for helping me take care of that female dog.”

Stiles opened up an account that his dad didn’t know about and put the money in there, and made it look like an anonymous individual had paid some money to a couple different deputies house payments. The others only got a hundred bucks, while theirs was paid off entirely for a year, and it worked, his dad was none the wiser.

Without the house payment to worry about they made a lot of progress with the medical bills, there was still allot but they got the creditors off their backs. When Peter sent another payment, Stiles convinced his dad that he had applied for a relief fun for injuries from car accidents, and put all of that to the medical bills to get them paid off. After that the money continued to pour in monthly, and Stiles had to get creative so that he didn’t get brought in by the IRS for embezzling money.

He managed to make it look like Stiles was getting paid to be one of those Omega Milk Maids. The bank knew he was an omega so they never questioned it, despite him clearly being a little young and more importantly flat chested. His dad was none the wiser and Stiles didn’t touch the money, decided to keep it for a rainy day, though he was smart enough to move it to a savings account that meant he was acquiring interest.

Since Stiles couldn’t get the man to stop sending the money, and since he couldn’t just walk up to the man who had more guards around him than even his sister, the Omega thought up a couple plans to give the man back his money, or at least keep giving him information that could help the Hales to try and earn the money.

His plan to get back at Peter Hale were temporarily put on hold when he entered his second year of high school and his life got really crazy. He didn’t forget about it, but there was so much going on he wouldn’t really get the chance to get to it until he turned eighteen. By that point he had completely different reasons for wanting to get back at Peter Hale, and he knew just how to do it


	2. Chapter 2

Things for Peter had been a little rough for a while. His sister had been furious at him, for his sloppiness when he was trying to get revenge right after the fire that nearly killed their entire family. Then he had gone and forgiven a half a million dollar debt to a man who worked for the deputies office who she had felt had betrayed them.

He couldn’t explain it to her, not when it would go against Claudia’s wishes for her cute little omega boy, who was clever and powerful and had managed to make him feel like, given a little time, the boy could even be smarter than Peter himself was. His sister didn’t speak to him for a year and gave him a crap heap of a restaurant to managed for them to launder some money through. She might have never spoken to him again if a few things hadn’t happened.

Mischief sent him everything he needed for them to finally get their hands on Kate Argent, who had managed to leave scars on Talia’s baby boy Derek when she used him to try and burn their whole family. If Peter hadn’t noticed the scars she might have succeeded in her plan.

Talia hadn’t disowned him because his little informant had given them Alan Deaton, and it had turned out the druid was doing allot to undermined them. When they got Kate, well his sister kissed his cheek and was ready to forgive and forget. She still was angry he hadn’t contacted her first though, angry he had made it to where she couldn’t go after Noah without risking damaging her only brother because of the magical contract.

Then Derek, the day after Kate’s death, suddenly figured out a way to not break the contract while also being able to tell Talia Hale something about Peter’s little informant. Talia had assumed it was just Noah, but Talia didn’t know that Noah hadn’t actually been Claudia’s step brother like the woman had convinced them when they needed to borrow money in his name. Even half out of her mind she had been a clever woman, and her son was even more so. Of course Derek didn’t tell her that Claudia had a son, no he told her that Noah had a son, and Talia assumed that meant Claudia had a nephew.

That alone would have earned them allot of points, werewolves tended to be overly protective of children, and the Hales were more so then others. Then Derek went and told her that the little boy was an omega that Claudia had wanted to protect from the supernatural element.

Five minutes after Derek told his mother that, Talia came to Peter in tears, begging for him to forgive her because she hadn’t known. She had been angry and cruel to him and she hadn’t know he was just doing his best to protect a little omega boy. She was the one who convinced him that they should give the boy an allowance, something to be sure he was taken care of and that hopefully would set him up for a good life. He deserved it after all he had done for them.

Peter of course thought up the idea of it being payment when the boy called his phone three times after receiving the money, when he had never done that before, sticking to emails and the occasional text when it was very time sensitive information.

It felt right to send him a bit of money, to be sure he was taken care of, and he set up an account that he would make sure he would get access to once he turned eighteen. He didn’t even have to find out their last name, he just gave the bank a call and they set it up.

He had to laugh when they told him how clever the boy had gotten with the money they were sending him. He had been paying them to cover up embezzlement for years, but the omega didn’t cost him an extra penny he was so clever.

Unfortunately once things got good, it wasn’t long at all before they went bad again. Gerard hadn’t been able to tie Kate’s death to the Hales, but he apparently wanted to finish what she had started. The hunter who was dirtier than the Hales could ever be, didn’t come alone.

No he somehow convince the Alpha pack that it was time to take the Hales out. Apparently they had been made aware that Derek and Peter had become alphas through their jobs as the enforcers of the Hales. They were of the mind that the Hales were trying to do what they had done, and they would not stand for another alpha pack.

Never mind that the Hales were related and their pack had plenty of members that weren’t even wolves. There was also a third unknown in the mix. Something was killing things in the woods, and they were completing rituals.

Peter was so overwhelmed with trying to plan for all the threats that he was losing sleep and becoming irritable. So when he got a call about a new omega working for the milk maids, well it was a guilty pleasure no one but his closest men and Derek knew about.

There was something so soothing about an omega’s presence, and then add in having a ripe young one sitting in his lap or on his desk as he tasted their sweet milk… Even Derek thought it was worth the time away from planning. He would go, maybe spend an hour, two if he was lucky, and then he would come back refreshed and better than ever. His wolf would be content too since it was a new omega.

The company hadn’t sent this one out to anyone yet, which meant there would be no other scents and he could trick his wolf into thinking that this one might be the one he finally kept for his own. It was worth the exceedingly higher price to be the first costumer of one of the maids. The company wouldn’t hire any coming in that were mated or dating, it meant they could make more money from the hundreds of rich lonely alphas willing to pay not only for the milk but the hope that maybe the omega would like their scent and mate with them.

Sitting in the office he kept at his apartment tended to be relaxing because most of the time this was the only time he was in there. When he still had some work to do and was waiting for his milk maid to come. He knew many chose to meet them in bedrooms or somewhere more comfortable for the sweet things, but this was Peter’s one way to keep his distance.

A business transaction was all it was. He might make his wolf think he was considering them for a mate, but Peter wasn’t looking for a mate. Period. When there was finally a knock on his door, he happily pushed the papers away.

Derek had an odd expression, that almost made him nervous until he saw the maid. Normally the company gave customers warnings that there maid was Male, because there were alphas like his nephew who felt uncomfortable for reasons Peter didn’t care to look into.

It wasn’t a surprise they hadn’t warned him though, if anything Peter liked the male ones even better. It was so much easier to tell that they weren’t attracted to him, which meant less confusion, but they also tended to be a bit better about his scars. At the very least a male omega had never run screaming from the room.

His wolf was already perking up even before they got a better look or caught the maids scent. The boy was cute, likely just turned eighteen. He wasn’t wearing a wig like some males did, which was another perk, Peter hated the scent of those things. He did have a cute little peace strapped in his hair that matched his maid uniform perfectly, the dark grey of the fabric made his skin look like moonlight.

Peter was still taking all of the boy in with his eyes when he caught the boys scent and he nearly moaned, just barely cutting the sound off with a bite to his lip as Derek closed the door, leaving them alone. For a moment the omega hesitated and Peter expected the worst even as he took in those golden eyes and the dark moles he would love to count.

The omega drew in a breath, and then smiled at Peter. The alpha realized he had been taking in his scent as well, and dear God that smile was delightful. He was so enamored with it that he stood half out of his chair with his mouth slightly opened, breathing through his nose as the most perfect omega walked right up to him.

When he still didn’t react more than to close his mouth the boy asked, “Did you want me to sit on the desk or your lap, Alpha.”

It was said with a light and teasing air, and Peter hadn’t started chub-ing up this fast since he was a teenager. As much as he really wanted the Omega to sit in his lap he knew he couldn’t, he needed an extra bit of distance, so he made a gesture as he started to sit back down.

Before he could actually get his mouth to say a word though, the omega was climbing into his lap and already had three of the buttons on the maids uniform undone. Apparently his gesture had been read as him indicating his lap, and when the boy wiggled as if to get comfortable he let out a little gasp when Peter’s cock hardened further. The position the boy had taken meant that there was only peters pants and the boys underwear between his hardening cock and the boys folds.

Instead of getting angry or trying to pull away, he just shifted a bit more, giving the slightest of friction to Peter’s cock before he settled and pulled down the top of the uniform, folding it and exposing both of his breasts, “Do you get hard for all us Maids, or am I special?”

It was light and teasing and the boy shifted to arch his back, making it easier for Peter to bend down and drink. It also illustrated his assets and gave his cock the slightest bit of friction for a moment. He couldn’t find the words, and he knew if he didn’t get his drink and get the boy out of here he was going to wolf out or do something even more stupid.

His wolf sure thought the scent of this omega was screaming theirs and perfect and sweet vanilla crème and the best coffee. So he ducked his head without giving an answer or saying a word, and he latched onto one perky little bud.

If he had been hoping to get this over with and to keep control, he should have asked the omega to leave. He might of insulted the boy, but then at least he would be safe. The second he gave a decent suck, the moment that milk coated his tongue, he had to rip his head back to prevent his teeth from cutting into the soft skin.

On top of ending up in a full beta shift, he also managed to come in his pants like he was even younger than the boy siting in his lap. The milk was like ambrosia and somehow all his favorite tastes crammed into the fluid, and it had sent arousal like fire coursing through him even before he swallowed.

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed because the omega was smirking like he knew something Peter didn’t and then suddenly the alpha felt as if he couldn’t move his body at all. Despite the sudden fear coursing through him his cock was already growing hard again, the tight dampness of his pants making it even more painful for how sensitive the flesh was.

If he could move he was certain he could fuck the omega for days, but he couldn’t move. The omega drew in a breath through their nose and then winced, “Sorry, that must be uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intent, but the spell did say compatibility could have some added effects. I had no idea I’d react so much to your scent after all this time, but I suppose I was just a child when we last met.”

Peter desperately tried to remember who he had wronged or pissed off, and wondered if this boy was secretly whatever monster had been making sacrifices in the preserve.

As if reading his thoughts the boy spoke softly, one of his hands moving to run through Peter’s hair, “I’m not with the alpha pack, or Gerard, or the Darach. I’m actually here because I have a lot of information about all of them, but I want to do more than cause a little mischief from the sidelines.”

Peter wanted to gasp because how could this be, but then the boy was talking, the boy he had secretly been thinking of as his since that day he’d made him laugh for the first time since the fire.

The boy suddenly got a bit of a sour expression and his scent had the faintest hints of pain, “I need revenge this time Peter.”

He seemed to be pleading with the alpha to understand and to agree, and this boy was going to be the death of him because he’d give him anything, his wolf was already screaming ‘mate.’ His boy was so clever and if he could speak he would have already told him twice now that he was agreeing to whatever the boy was proposing.

For a second the boy looked like he thought Peter was refusing him, and his scent matched, and then he gave a little jerk, “Oh yeah, the spell, you can’t say anything. Alright there is actually only one way to undo this without me taking advantage of you, so if you would put away the fangs that would be ideal.”

Despite being unable to move, he was able to pull his teeth back, helped along by his wolf who wanted to please and win over their omega. The way it brought that sweet dangerous grin to the boys face had his dick twitching, and Mischief, shuttered, “And here I chose this particular plan because I thought you would think I was too young, though it was also the only way I could get close enough to talk to you without having to launch some sort of attack, so please keep that in mind when you can move again.”

Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted the boy to stop his little ramblings or not. It wasn’t just his voice or the embarrassed flush he got, or how cute it was. It was also because his omega fidgeted when he talked, unable to truly sit still, and that meant his cock was getting some friction. It didn’t help either that he had just noticed that his wasn’t the only arousal filling the room.

The minx was going to kill him if he didn’t do something soon. Just as he had the thought Mischief shifted Peter’s head by a gentle grip in his hair, and then those lips, so soft despite evidence of them being chewed on, were pressing against his mouth.

The alpha’s mouth shifted open, not that he had control of it, but then the omega was licking into his mouth and as his tongue brushed over Peters, the latter felt his tongue twitch, and then he could at least move that. Of course he moved it to tangle with the boys, which had him moaning and shifting his hips in a sinful manner.

Next he got control of his lips and jaw back, and he took full advantage. It was clear by how the boy was reacting from the kiss, that he had never been kissed by someone that knew what they were doing. He was a natural though, and by the time Peter had control of his hands the boy was pressing himself as much as he could against Peter.

Peter hesitated only a second to move his hands from where they had been resting uselessly on the arms of the chair. His hesitation was lost when the boy shifted his hips again, and he could feel his little cock, hard and just lifting up the edge of his skirt. It was like the feel of that pretty cock against him, proof that his boy wanted him, desired him, had him gaining full control back, not just his hands.

Between one breath and the next the wolf had his boy on his back on the top of his desk. Peter flipped the front of his skirt up so he could see it before he pulled back, and if he wasn’t already hard he would be at the sight of those white panties that matched the maid outfit. The very tip of his cock was trying to press through the seam of the panties, and if that weren’t a big enough sign, their was also the slick that had soaked through them. Peter hadn’t felt the dampness on his own pants because of his spend from earlier.

It had only been a second, it was clear the boy was shocked and tensing and Peter growled, flashing his eyes at him without thinking, before he could worry that his actions might make things worse the boy moaned his eyes going wide, pupils blown so big there was barely a ring of gold.

Peter hadn’t even realized he had pressed his hand against that pretty little cock until he could feel the seed that managed to get on his hand as the boy came. He gasped in breaths like he had just been running for his life and the way it made his still exposed breasts, the perfect size for his hands, shift up and down, jiggling slightly, a drop of white managing to slip free of the nipple Peter had sucked on.

He had never felt so powerful or so hard, and the way the boy was staring at him with big doe eyes, and worry starting to cloud his features along with the growing blush, had him wanting to rip off those panties. He resisted, but managed to lean forward, making sure he had the boy’s attention, meeting his eyes, “To answer your question from earlier, you are beyond special, and right now all I want to do is to devour you.”

That had him whimpering like he wanted it too, like the arousal once again building in him was painful, which served the little minx right. Peter was just trying to decide how he would ruin the omega next when there was a sudden pounding on his office door, “Uncle Peter! He’s not from the milk maids!”

It was clear that his nephew was attempting to not just open the door but tear it off the wall. Yet the door did not budge and his nephew snarled, “If you’ve hurt my uncle…”

Before he could finish the threat, the omega, who had jumped to his feet, (which put him flush with Peter, a drop of milk wetting his shirt) waved his arm and Derek came crashing through the suddenly open door, “For the record I would never hurt your uncle Derek.”

As he spoke he turned slightly away from the snarling alpha so he could do up his buttons without Derek seeing his breasts, but the boy also never fully took his eyes away from the threat. Peter felt a thrill of pleasure at the thought that the boy was hiding away his breasts so quickly, pushing down his skirt too.

It was like he didn’t want Derek, young roguishly good looking without any scars on his face- Derek, to see him. Like he wanted to hide his body away from everyone but Peter. He knew it could just be the threat making him want to cover up, but his wolf was convinced it was another way the boy was perfect for them.

The latest snarl from his nephew cut off when it seemed his nose and eyes finally registered their positions. His eyes narrowed and he looked to Peter, “He’s not who he says he is.”

Mischief let out a huff that was half laugh half angry excel of breath, “I never said who I was I just knocked on the door and you saw the dress and assumed and brought me to Peter without even questioning me once. It’s a good thing it was me and not the damn Darach, not that she’s after Peter, but you couldn’t have known that!”

He looked angry, like he was angry at Derek, who he had deceived. Peter should be defending his nephew, but the omega was angry on his behalf, and there was a note of worry too, like he had realized it was all too easy. His nephew let out a growl, but it wasn’t even frightening because he was shocked by the omegas words.

Before anything else could be said, another omega peaked through the door, taking in the room with wide eyes, “Does this mean I’m not getting paid?”

Seeing the actual uniform the milk maids wore had Peter feeling a bit like a fool too, because the uniform looked like something cheap and bought from a Halloween store compared to what his omega was wearing. And he could just faintly smell artificial perfume and synthetic hair coming off the dull boy.

If peter had seen him before the omega at his side he might have thought him pleasing enough to look at, but nothing could compare to his omega. He was completely enthralled, and perhaps he should be more concerned about that, but really Mischief had a hold on Peter from the very start. The little thing had kept silent, even holding his breath and slowing his heart while being terrified watching his father get beaten up, his scent hidden under the stench of booze and at least a week without showering on his father’s part.

The alpha did not regret giving that order, not when he still remembered all the empty bottles of liquor when the little boy’s stomach was growling. When he had been writing up the contract Peter had seen the shoe marks on the counter, the opened cabinet, the near empty jar of peanut butter and not even the butt of the bread remaining.

There was nothing but more beer in the fridge, and some condiments, and no other food in the house. Peter had wanted to kill the man then, might have later if Derek and the others hadn’t given him updates. They had gone to check the place out to make sure the deputy wasn’t drinking again, and they had said it was like an entirely different house.

That thought had Peter frowning, “Derek, I’m surprised you didn’t recognize our Mischief’s scent.”

The boy groaned, “You do realize that my name is Polish and your close but I’m pretty sure you think I’m called a troublemaker when really my mother named me after my grandfather who didn’t even go by that name, it’s too hard for anyone to pronounce.”

Derek was going wide eyed, and something like puzzlement was crossing his face, “He smelt familiar, but…”

The boy snorted, “Your nose is fine, I cast an easy spell that prevented you from remembering my scent, just in case you did, because I went through all this trouble, I had to be sure I actually got to chat with my alpha.”

He had pulled away slightly so he could make a vague wide gesture with his arm without hitting the wolf, before he leaned back in. Peter and his wolf were preening, his boy had called him his alpha, and how did he get so lucky.

The omega standing in the doorway let out a huff and stomped his foot, “Why did you make me drive all this way when you already have an Omega? I mean I get it if he tastes anything like he looks I’d order me too but…”

Peter snarled, “Never insult my omega, now I would leave now while you still can.”

There was a moment of fear then the omega’s eyes latched onto his scars, “Yeah, happy to.”

Mischief, who apparently didn’t go by the name, even if it suited him perfectly, leaned further into Peter, “If I hadn’t already hexed him early today I would again for that.”

Letting his hand wander down to cup his boy’s full ass through the skirt he murmured, “How did you know I would agree to order him today?”

The omega let out a laugh, “You never question how I got any of my other information, but you do now.”

He shakes his head but his eyes are fond, “It would take a really long time to explain my methods, and we might have a few days before the alpha pack will attack again, and Gerard won’t be active for at least twenty four hours, but that might not be long enough for me to explain the how. Especially as I was kind of hoping we could do some other stuff before we come up with a plan to destroy the alpha pack. I’ve got ideas but you have the resources and the wolf strength.”

Peter grinned, “At least twenty four hours, that means we could easily take one to clear our heads.” Then he flashed his eyes at his nephew, “Don’t come back here for an hour.”

The boy giggled when Derek groaned but made a run for the exit, not bothering to mess with the slightly bent door. As delightful as his laugh and the moment was, the alpha had to ask, “So Mischief isn’t your real name?”

The smiled stayed but his eyes were a little sad, “I did call myself that for the first year or two I could talk, again hard name to say, but everyone else just calls me Stiles. Honestly even my dad did back then so it was super weird.”

Peter smiled and brushed some of his hair away from his face, “Stiles, of course you couldn’t pick a normal nickname either.”

Stiles just grinned, “Yeah, but it’s so easy to pronounce, and it goes so well with Stilinski.”

Suddenly Peter felt like a stone had been tossed into his stomach, “Wait, I just heard that name on the news.”

The smile dropped away from the boy’s face and his scent was pain and hurt, “Yeah, that’s because the alpha pack decided to try and take out the Sheriff, but thankfully I had put some protection ruins on his uniform. He’s in the hospital still, but they think he’ll live. I don’t intend for anyone to say that about the Alphas or Gerard.”

Not sure what to do but desperate to offer some comfort, Peter pulled his boy to him, kissing his forehead, “I’ll be sure to separate their heads from their body Stiles.”

The boy grinned and there was the slightest spike in his scent giving away his returning arousal, “I hoped you would say that, honestly this all went allot smoother than I thought it would. Who knew, magical tits and a maid costume was all I had to do to see you again this whole time.”

Growling Peter eyed those tits and the costume, “You know I’m not sure I’ve forgiven you for using a spell to make your milk paralyze me, when you showed up in a milk maids uniform. Especially when according to the IRS and the bank, I’ve paid you quite allot of money for that milk.”

The boy shuttered and blinked up at Peter with an almost innocent look, “Well I’ll tell you two things about these tits and the milk in them. I was literally flat chested a week ago, so I put a good deal of magic growing these. Just. For. You.”

To punctuate each word he undid a button once more, and pulled the fabric down, and Peter looked them over greedily, feeling so turned on but so frustrated he couldn’t drink. Then Stiles leaned to whisper in his ear, “The spell was designed so that the very first mouthful would cause paralysis, but the rest… well I did the spell with you in mind, so that’s yours to, meant to be pleasing for you alpha.”

His fangs dropped at the thought, but he kept his claws in check as he grabbed his boy by the hips and lifted him to his chest, moving out of his office and into his bedroom. When he tossed Stiles onto his bed the boy let out a little squeak and flailed, his tits out and jiggling, his skirt riding up so he could see those soaked panties.

Dropping his voice as he crawled onto the bed to loom over his omega he rumbled low in his chest, “So your saying these” Peter let himself finally fondle those delectable mounds to illustrate his point, “Are actually mine.”

Stiles pushed his chest further into his grasp with a whimper, “Yes alpha.”

Still fondling his right breast, kneading it in his palm, he ducked down to lick over the other nipple as it beaded up. Stiles let out a gasp and Peter released his hold on his breast to trail over the maid outfit, “Did you get this outfit just for me as well, my omega? Is it mine as well?”

The boys head was bobbing even before he gasped out, “Yes Alpha, it’s yours.”

With a smirk at that Peter flipped up his skirt and got his fingers on the hem of those panties just above the boys hip, “Are these mine?”

Before he even finished the question he was getting a nod, “Yes, yours.”

Then his eyes were going so very wide with a gasp as Peter used his claws to shred through the material, and then retracted them to toss the remains onto his floor. Seeing the cute little cock hard against his boys stomach, and the slick gleaming from where it was slipping free of the perfect pussy, Peter had never seen something so, “Beautiful.”

His boy blushed all the way down to his tits, fidgeting with his nerves and Peter noticed how his legs shifted wider like an invitation. Peter had to ask, “What about what’s under my costume?”

He didn’t get an immediate response and he glanced up to see Stiles suddenly nervous, but the boy met his gaze, held it for a moment, and there was none of the playfulness to his voice, he was entirely serious, “I’ve been… I’ve been yours for years, so whatever you want, my body, my heart, I’m yours Peter Hale, if you want me that is.”

He glanced away at that last part, like he was worried Peter didn’t. Who in their right mind would turn down something, someone, so very perfect, offering them their desires. Still he had to be sure Stiles was saying what he really hoped he was saying.

So he took the boy’s chin in his hand and gently tilted his head so Stiles would looked at him, “If you are serious, I want to claim you. If you are truly mine, I want to mark you for all the world to see and keep you for the rest of my life. I had been trying to think how to court you first, but I’m not a man to ever stop courting my mate. I could not imagine a more perfect one than you.”

Stiles looked at first like he didn’t believe what he was hearing, but when Peter fell silent he jerked up and wrapped his arms around his neck as he initiated their second kiss, even more intoxicating than the first. Minutes later, when Stiles finally collapsed back to the bed gasping for breath, Peter shifted to kiss across his jaw, down his neck, until he got to the scent gland made to receive a mating bit, “Can I claim you my omega?”

Shifting his head to give Peter more space, more access Stiles let out a moaned, “Yes!”

Peter would not hesitate. He knew many waited until they were tied, but he could not wait, and he also wasn’t above a second bite just to be sure it took.

Stiles tensed at first when he felt the pain, but then his whole body went lax as he started letting out a content purr. Even when Peter pulled back to lap over the wound Stiles stayed loose and relaxed. He couldn’t hold back much longer, but he waited to free his cock so he didn’t do something that might hurt his boy. Peter was big, even amongst alphas he had rarely met anyone who could compare.

Still his sweet little omega stayed relax and pliant, spreading his legs even more when Peter pushed two fingers into him. Despite how lax he was he was also still tight enough that the alpha knew if he didn’t stretch him he would definitely hurt him.

Another time he was sure he would love to spend hours with his fingers buried in that glorious heat, but just then he wanted to make certain no one could question his claim. So he added a third finger and started to stretch, he was considering adding a forth when Stiles whined out, “Please alpha, please. Want you inside me, want your knot and your seed, make me yours.”

He tore his pants in his haste to free his cock and then he was pushing inside that glorious heat. If anything his omega was producing more slick, easing the passage enough that he was able to bottom out way earlier than he thought he would be able to. He glanced at Stiles face to try and watch for when the pain likely would pass.

There was shock on the boy’s face, but no pain. Stiles confirmed it when he shifted his own hips, “Please, I’m ready please.”

He let out a pleased rumble, then pulled his hips back before snapping back in. Stiles moaned, one hand fisted in Peter’s bedspread and the other came up to grip his shoulder. He gave another experimental thrust, speeding up slightly but still keeping it slow and easy. He wanted it to be good for his sweet little omega.

He probably would have continued at that pace, if Stiles hadn’t pulled himself up to whisper in the alpha’s ears, “I want you to fuck me, to breed me, to mark me and make me yours.”

He growled and his next thrust was a brutal thrust, faster than he had been going and he didn’t slow down, didn’t pause, “You are a greedy little thing aren’t you. You want my cock, you want my knot, want me to stuff you full of my seed, my pups. Want to be feeling the evidence I’ve claimed this cunt for a while don’t you. You should be grateful your alpha likes a greedy little boy.”

He had only continued to thrust faster and harder and Stiles just tried to meet each one. Peter wasn’t even holding back his strength or speed by the time his knot started to slowly build up.

The alpha was intent to last though, and his hand went to his boy’s cock, “I want to feel you cum on my cock, and then I want you to cum again on my knot. I might even see if I can milk another orgasm from you with my knot in you.”

Stiles groaned and it only took three strokes for him to spill all over his rumpled skirt. Peter slowed down slightly, thinking to give his likely sensitive omega some courtesy, but Stiles just growled, “Want your knot alpha, please!”

Peter intended to deliver, and it was so good, fucking him after his orgasm made him wetter and even more loose, letting him fuck a bit deeper without his knot catching too early. When he knew he couldn’t hold off his knot any more, he growled out on his last few thrusts, “Here you go my greedy baby boy, here’s daddy’s knot. Take all of it for me.”

There was a moment where he didn’t think Stiles could take all of it, being an alpha werewolf on top of being an alpha in sex, meant his knot was bigger than a regular alphas. The pressure of the knot pushing forward must have hit Stiles prostate because with a whimper he came again, and when he went lax Peter was able to press all of his knot in place.

Shivers went through the omega and Peter brought his teeth together over his mating gland again. The omega screamed, his body convulsed, milking the first wave of peter’s release as a tear left his eye. Despite the pleasure he was in Peter felt a tendril of fear, worried he had push too much, that he had hurt his mate.

Stiles stopped the full body movement, though his cunt still kept clenching, as he let out a sob, “Thank you daddy, thank you for your knot.”

Peter realized he had opened that door earlier on accident, but hearing his mate say it had another wave of release spurting from his cock, “Anything for my boy, I’m going to stuff you so full now that my knot’s keeping all my seed inside you. Do you like that baby boy, like daddy’s knot locking all his seed inside you?”

As he spoke he shifted the knot until he saw the boys cock give a twitch, and then he pressed on the spot more and more, watching Stiles face as he seemed to go sightless, his mouth wide open and moans falling out. As a werewolf his knot would last at least half an hour, most alphas were lucky if their knots lasted more than four or five minutes.

Stiles cock didn’t get fully hard again, but he continued to moan and twitch and clear fluid was running out of his cock, and he occasionally would managed to gasp out words like, “Yes” and “Love it, love Daddy’s knot.”

When his cock gave one last twitch but no more fluid would come out, Peter relented, and Stiles promptly lost consciousness. Peter was close to releasing another wave when he noticed a drop of milk trailing down one breast.

Stiles had said they were his, and the alpha refused to let a single drop go to waste. He licked up the drop, and it was just as delicious as the first time, but it wasn’t until he sucked in another mouthful that he got that warm fire in his belly, and he was pretty sure the next wave of his seed came early, and he felt like his balls were determined to pump as much seed as they could make into his mate.

Delighted with the idea, with the taste and the pleasure, Peter alternated breasts, taking a mouthful from each, holding it in his mouth before swallowing. After about the sixth time he decided that both were equally delicious, and latched on one, determined to suck it dry. There was more force behind it now, and his mate let out a moan as he blinked his eyes open, to stare down at his alpha.

He licked his lips and asked almost hesitantly, his voice week from all of the use he had given it with his vocalizations, “Was I… did you, enjoy yourself?”

He gave one more hard suck before pulling back to give his boy a kiss, and Stiles went even more lax, if that was possible, and Peter was sure he could taste his milk still on his tongue, and he met dazed golden eyes, “Stiles, you were perfect, so good for me, and I am not sure I have ever enjoyed myself more than I did just now. There have not been many that could take my knot over the years, not even other omegas, and none ever took it so well.” Stroking the side of his face peter asked, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Stiles let out a laugh, “Well I don’t really have anything to compare it to, but I’m pretty sure I’m never going to be satisfied with a dildo again. I didn’t even know knots could get that big. I mean I read that wolves tended to have bigger ones, and I knew we’d be tied for a while, but I’ve never felt so full.”

Peter knew it was selfish, but he was so delighted that he was Stiles first, still that meant it was even more important to ask his next questions as he continued to stroke his face, “Was there anything you didn’t like? Anything you would like to change next time?”

The smile his mate gave him at that question was big and beautiful, “God I loved all of it, I wouldn’t have changed a thing. Also I’m still in shock that I finally had sex with possibly the hottest alpha to ever exist and you’re asking me about a next time, which means there is going to be a next time.”

He was positively giddy and it was infectious, Peter grinned at his mate, preened at the compliment but still chose to prod a bit more, “Well as much as I loved this, and I’m so glad you loved this to, I want to be sure that you feel comfortable with me moving forward. If there is anything you want to try out in the future, do not hesitate to ask me.”

Stiles seemed to search his gaze, then just grinned again just as bright, “That’s a dangerous thing to say, I’m technically still a teenager and do you have any idea how much porn I’ve watched to get me through my heats alone? I could probably write you a list of things I want to try three pages long.”

Grinning big enough to match the one on the boy’s face Peter growled, “Well, I look forward to reading that list. Can you think of any highlights? Because my knot feels like it might start going down now, and we’ve still got some time before Derek comes back.”

The grin fell away and Stiles shook his head, “I’m sorry but I feel like that last orgasm, if you can call it that when it went on for a year and my cock wasn’t even hard, but that last one seriously felt like you were trying to milk my soul out of my cock.” He shifted, then glanced down at his chest, “But you could drink more if you want.”

A thought occurred to Peter then, and as much as he loved those perfect tits and that even more perfect milk, it had him feeling almost sick to his stomach, “Stiles, you didn’t… I know you said you didn’t have these that long ago, and that you used your magic to grow them, but you didn’t do that just because you thought I would like it, did you?”

Suddenly tensing up like he did made the omega wince at the still massive knot inside him, “I thought you said you liked them, is there something you want me to change? I can go a bit bigger, I just didn’t have time to get any bigger than this without potentially doing some damage, but give me another day or two and…”

Peter put his hand over his mouth because he couldn’t think of another way to stop the stream of words growing steadily more desperate so he could correct himself, “Stiles, I love them, they are perfect, but you are my mate and if you personally don’t want to have breasts, especially as a male, then I don’t want you to keep them just to please me. I will love your body even if you have a completely flat chest.”

When he pulled his hand away he was relieved to see that the boy appeared to be thinking about it. After a moment he raised a shoulder, “I don’t know, I mean in some ways I do like them, and yeah part of that is seeing how much you like them, and the sound you made when you had that first drink was totally worth all the work it took to get these. I didn’t really like them at first though, and there are some aspects that might drive me nuts, but they also are way more sensitive and part of it’s the way I made the spell, but it feels so good when you suck on them. Also yeah I’m male, but I am an Omega, so my body was designed to be able to develop some breast tissue for babies you know. So I guess… I think I would like to keep them for a while, and if I start to hate them, then, maybe then I’ll talk to you about options.”

Peter gave him a kiss at his earnest expression, and then he very slowly shifted. His knot had gone down some, but for how tight a fit it was he didn’t want to just yank it out and risk hurting his mate. It caught a little bit, but then it popped free, and his knot started deflating allot faster now that it wasn’t incased in tight heat.

Stiles let out a groan, “I don’t know if I am going to be able to get my body to move, possibly ever.”

He smirked, his chest warm with the praise, “Well we don’t have as much time left, do you want me to carry your to the bathroom to clean you up? I could lend you some clothes, because if we are making plans to take out everything that is threatening us, there are others that will need to be involved for some of that planning.”

Stiles managed to find enough strength to shift just enough to give him a quick kiss on the mouth, “I actually did know that and I brought a bag with a change of clothes, but can I still say yes to all of that and wear yours?”

With a laugh Peter shifted and easily lifted his mate in a bridal carry, taking his into the bathroom and setting him on a bench in there, “Shower or quick bath?”

The omega looked between the two for a solid minute before shaking himself, “I don’t even know, this bathroom looks like it belongs in a spa or something. How many shower heads are in there? Also how many people can fit in that tub?”

He was already growing addicted to the way his mate just babbled, his thoughts pouring out faster than some people could think. Thankfully he and his mate were clearly smarter than them, “I think maybe shower because if I get into that tub with you right now I’m gonna end up popping a knot inside you again, and we do not have time for that.”

Stiles looked at the bathtub like he was disappointed for a split second before looking at the shower with glee, “Yeah, shower works for me, though I do have to take the costume off. I mean it might already be ruined, but that will definitely not help.”

Peter kissed the back of his neck, “I’ll take it to my cleaners, if they can get blood and viscera out of my white suit jacket I’m sure they can manage this.”

Stiles ended up asking Peter to help him get out of the costume, which the boy had managed to lace up the back on his own somehow. It was satisfying to slowly pull loose the ties and expose more and more of that pale skin dotted with so many little moles he wanted to kiss and count. He definitely would make sure they could either save this one, or he would buy one to replace it.

Actually it wouldn’t hurt to do both. When the costume finally came off Stiles tried to get to his feet despite the way they shook and almost gave out from under him. Peter picked him up again, kissed his forehead and whispered, “Let me take care of you my boy. I am your alpha am I not?”

That seemed to relax the tension in his shoulder. Getting the water to a good temperature wasn’t difficult when he happened to have a thermostat he could set for the water. When he set Stiles on the bench in the shower he let out a moan of pleasure when he felt the various showerheads. Peter took great satisfaction in cleaning him up using his own soap, washing his hair with his own shampoo.

Then of course there was that moment when he knelt down between his boy’s legs so he could watch as he used his fingers to open him up so all of his cum could drip out and down his thighs. The alpha really had outdone himself, though he did frown when he realized how red and puffy the lips of his cunt were.

Peter tended not to have rough sex if his partner was human, because unlike a wolf they couldn’t heal within minutes if he got a little rough, “Peter, I can tell you are worrying by the way your brow is doing that thing, but seriously don’t. I’m gonna be a little sore for a day or two, that’s a very small price to pay for being able to have your knot inside me. You gave me what I asked for and you didn’t hurt me either.”

He kissed one pale thigh, “You are too good for me.”

The omega rolled his eyes, “Pretty sure you got that backwards, now how much time do we have?”

He gave another kiss to a mole he had found on that pale thigh, then finished cleaning his mate up, though his care did not stop there. He made sure to dry his boy off with the softest towels he owned, then brought him the comfiest clothes he had that would also look lovely against his skin. He made sure to give Stiles a shirt that would cover everything, avoiding any of his casual shirts with v necks. His omega looked adorable and perfect and Peter would be more than happy to dress him in his own clothes from now on if that’s what his boy wanted.

When Stiles was dressed, he had recovered enough that he could actually stand up without looking like he might fall over. They still had a few minutes before Derek was due to be back when Stiles pointed out that if they had to leave anyway shouldn’t they just meet wherever they need to go.

Peter sent out a text to let his nephew know, and then he was locking up his apartment and taking a detour down the street a bit so that Stiles could get a backpack and a duffle bag from a very old and beat up Jeep that made the alpha frown.

He quickly took the bag to carry the distance to his car as he asked, “What all is in here that needs to be taken to a planning meeting.”

Stiles snorted as he buckled into the nicer vehicle, “Well I’ve got the information we need in the backpack with my laptop which has even more information that could be useful. In the duffle bag I have some stuff we can use to kill the fuckers, though it is sort of mixed in with what I managed to grab before the house burnt down.”

Despite the casual tone used by his mate Peter nearly hit the curb when he jerked at the words, “What did you just say?”

His mate winced, “I kind of thought you guys would have heard of that, but then again you’ve had allot of stuff on your plates so I wouldn’t be surprised if none of the guys have had time to come by in the last month and half, two months. I don’t even know, I’m just real glad Gerard thought I was a witch, because he used mountain ash, and now he thinks I died which will make it that much more awesome when I watch him die. By the way all of my plans go that way, and if that doesn’t happen I’m not gonna be happy.”

Peter grinned, “Your just my perfect little omega aren’t you?”

The End!


End file.
